1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for distributing an executable job load file to compute nodes in a parallel computer that includes a plurality of compute nodes coupled for data communications over a data communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can include parallel computers that include a plurality of independent compute nodes. Each of the independent compute nodes may execute one or more jobs. In order to execute the one of more jobs, however, it may be necessary to load a particular compute node with computer code and data that is needed to execute the job.